Olivia's Wish
by outerglow
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Olivia Flaversham is about to recieve the greatest gift of all.


Olivia's mother's name Loraine Kassie Flaversham, and any ideas from this fan fiction is Copyrighted 2004  
  
Basil, Flaversham, Olivia, and Dawson however are Copyrighted Disney Jenny M. Stead  
  
Olivia's Wish  
  
By: Jenny M. Stead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh wait till you see it Swettie", Flaversham encouraged, "it's absolutely wonderful."  
  
"For the fifteenth time dad, I get the point", a sixteen year old Olivia Flaversham replied,  
  
"what is so great about a ruddy old house anyway? It's not like home." Flaversham's  
  
ears lowered back as his mustache dropped low.  
  
"Sorry", he muttered disappointed and sadly. Olivia turned the opposite direction as a  
  
tear rolled down her face. All of her friends were back in Westminster. The friends that  
  
welcomed her in just a week after she met her hero, Basil of Baker Street. It was a cold  
  
ride to Liverpool that day. The cold air from late Autumn seemed to stir up Olivia's  
  
emotions. She had never spat at her loving father before, but the sadness of leaving  
  
Westminster was hard. Even for a mid teenager, as she was or was becoming.  
  
About six in the evening the two mice finally arrived to their destination. Their  
  
belongings were on their way and Olivia was growing more and more for her old  
  
bedroom, and friends. Flaversham stretched out his hand to comfort his daughter, but she  
  
just ran the other way into the back yard. Flaversham hung his head remorsefully.  
  
"Oh if she only knew why", he thought to himself.  
  
"Stupid people", Olivia pouted childishly stomping her way through the meadow behind  
  
the house. She looked out toward the clear sky in anger, throwing a rock at it.  
  
"It'll suit yer better Olivia", she mocked her father's words, "you'll meet new people, and  
  
see a whole new perspective on things...... HA! The only perspective I'm seeing is  
  
failure, with a capital F!" She flopped herself down onto the grassy hill, as more tears  
  
were flooding her hazel green eyes.  
  
"Missy, Joan, Josh, Amos", she whispered to herself, "I'll never seem em' again!"  
  
That evening Olivia was awoken by the sounds of footsteps around her bed. She sprang  
  
up in alarm grabbing her shoe for protection. Olivia was known a the rough type, even  
  
when she was little. Olivia looked over her shoulder, around her, and anywhere else her  
  
eyes could see. Olivia stayed up all night until morning where she fell asleep in her chair.  
  
"Olivia?", Flaversham waved his hands in front of her face.  
  
"Dad?", she woke up springing to her feet once more, "what time is it???"  
  
"It's Christmas Eve Olivia", Flaversham reminded, "we're having company over soon,  
  
get dressed."  
  
"But who's comin' over Dad?", she called from the upstairs.  
  
"Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson are coming over for Christmas Eve, now get dressed", he  
  
answered.  
  
That evening the doorbell rang as Olivia sprinted down the stairs in her yellow skirt, and  
  
pink sweater. She answered the door before her father could and leaned up against it  
  
coolly.  
  
"Hello Basil", she batted her eyes, "long time no see eay?"  
  
"Olivia Flangerhanger!", Basil shouted in joy, "my word child I haven't seen you since  
  
you were eight, boy oh boy have you grown."  
  
"Don't we all", she giggled leading both of them in.  
  
"So my dear", Dawson began, "how old are you know?"  
  
"Sixteen Doctor", she smiled proudly with her chin up, then remembering something.  
  
"Basil it's a good thing you came", she grinned sheepishly at the detective, "I've been  
  
hearing weird noises all night long. From my room, that is." Flaversham heard this one  
  
time from the kitchen and he dropped everything out of his hands with a scared dead look  
  
on his face.  
  
"Noise?", Basil questioned with a puzzled face, "what does it sound like."  
  
"Well it sounds like....", Olivia began yet was interrupted by Flaversham covering her  
  
mouth.  
  
"Now, now, now Olivia", Flaversham smiled bluffing, "Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson didn't  
  
come all the way up here from London to search for noises."  
  
"Oh but I would be happy to Mr. Flangerhanger", Basil smiled warmly, "after all,  
  
Dawson and I haven't had a good mystery in a while. Usually we get those pesky lost  
  
people cases, I haven't had a good one in a while."  
  
"But... but....", Flaversham stammered, but Basil shushed him with his hand.  
  
"I'll do it for free old fellow. Just let me go outside to bring in my bag. It has my  
  
equipment." Yet before Flaversham could speak, Basil and Dawson were already out the  
  
door. The toymaker's ears folded back, as he hung his head.  
  
"Now Miss Flanchester if you would escort me to your quarters, I'll be more than happy  
  
to check it out for clues..... do you mind?", Basil continued into the doorway.  
  
"Yes Basil", Olivia slipped out of her father's hands, "right this way." Olivia lead them  
  
up the stairs and down the hall to her bed room. The room wasn't a normal teenage girl's  
  
room. Olivia was sort of a tomboy, being raised by her only parent Flaversham. There  
  
wasn't a scrap of lace at all in that area, which astounded Basil.  
  
"Now what did it sound like?", Basil questioned Olivia.  
  
"Footsteps", she answered sitting in her chair, "I woke up hearing footsteps walk up and  
  
down my room. I didn't know what to do but grab my shoe."  
  
"Grab your shoe?", Dawson asked confused.  
  
"For a weapon", Olivia noted in alert.  
  
"Oh yes that", Dawson chuckled to himself.  
  
Flaversham waited downstairs on the couch with a painful look on his face. It was close  
  
in the evening and he started the fire around three in the afternoon. Flaversham looked  
  
across from him at an old rocking chair in the corner. He gave a small hand signal with  
  
his fingers as the sound of Basil, Dawson, and Olivia walking down the stairs, broke him  
  
of his trance.  
  
"Well Olivia I couldn't see anything up there that could help me any. But we must be off  
  
to the nearby Inn", Basil ended walking toward the door.  
  
"How much are you paying for the room?", Olivia asked concerned.  
  
"Oh just 6", Basil smiled. Olivia's mouth dropped.  
  
"We have a couple of guest rooms upstairs", she suggested to the men.  
  
"Well we don't want to intrude upon you and your father", Basil explained.  
  
"Oh it doesn't matter", Olivia smiled nervously. Basil and Dawson stared at each other  
  
blankly to the way she was acting. Basil smiled kindly as he patted Olivia on the head.  
  
"But I see you're a bit intimidated Olivia, over the noise?", he deduced.  
  
"Yes sir", she nodded sadly.  
  
"Very well then Miss Flanchester", Basil smiled, "we'll stay only this night, we'll discus  
  
it in the morning." Olivia hugged Basil hard leaving him with a small breath of air, and  
  
she ran up the stair case to prepare the rooms.  
  
Basil walked meekly into the sitting room as he saw Flaversham sipping a cup of tea. He  
  
had a real depressed look upon his face. It made Basil uneasy, a weird feeling was around  
  
the room, as if a disaster was waiting to happen.  
  
"I say", he decided to stir up a conversation, "weird imagination Olivia's been getting?  
  
Don't you agree?" Flaversham didn't answer, he just sipped his tea calmly. Basil  
  
cringed.  
  
"Hiram?", he started again as Dawson sat himself in the rocking chair carelessly. Quickly  
  
the doctor sprang up as Flaversham gave a heart piercing glare at him. Basil swallowed  
  
hard as he rose up from the seat. His eyes were attracted to a painting of a two year old  
  
Olivia, and Flaversham. They both looked happier than he ever saw them before, even  
  
when he met them for the first time. Then something else caught his eye. In the top left  
  
corner of the painting there was a covering of somesort. Almost as if someone painted  
  
over it. His Sherlockian Detective skills knew that someone must have painted over that  
  
corner. Not only because their were fingers on Flaversham's shoulders, that the naked  
  
eye couldn't see, but the paint didn't match the original paint used in the picture. Basil  
  
bit his lip as another object in the room caught his attention imeaditly.  
  
"Hiram o'boy", Basil smiled joyfully, "I had no idea you played the Viola! Perhaps one  
  
day we may trade notes. Get it old chap? Trade notes? Like trading recipes, only  
  
notes?" Basil's chuckle slowly disappeared with his smile as Flaversham took another  
  
sip of his tea, ignoring the detective. Basil rolled his eyes reluctantly opening the curio  
  
cabinet carefully.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me trying it out?", Basil smiled coyly and largely reaching into  
  
the cabinet. Flaversham's eyes widened as he leaped from the couch slamming the glass  
  
cabinet door shut, almost crushing Basil's fingers and shattering the glass.  
  
"I didn't mean any harm Hiram", Basil worriedly spoke holding his hand with great  
  
protection, "all I wanted to do was play it."  
  
"NO!", Flaversham spat, "I figured you have brought you're own instrument. Leave this  
  
alone!" Basil swallowed hard as he and Dawson crept up the staircase to their rooms.  
  
"He's acting very particular", Basil noted.  
  
"Yes I'd have to agree with you Basil", Dawson added, "he's not himself." Flaversham  
  
sat his cup back down with ears folded back. He had never became that angry before,  
  
aside from the time he spat in Ratigan's face. Flaversham took another look over at the  
  
abandoned rocking chair. He hung his head in wary as he slowly walked up the staircase.  
  
"Goodnight", he whispered into the sittingroom.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Olivia was awoken that evening as she was the night before. She sprang up from her bed  
  
with fright written upon her cream face. The footsteps stopped automatically as a vague  
  
familiar melody was playing downstairs. The song played in Olivia mind clearer than  
  
daylight.  
  
When Olivia turned seven Flaversham made especially for her, a wind up ballerina. It  
  
was Olivia's favorite color and favorite fairytale character, a princess. It also represented  
  
Olivia's favorite flower, a Lilly. The wind up toy danced lively as it played a little  
  
melody that her and her father used to hum as they fixed, and made toys in his old shop  
  
back in London. Her father always hummed the song while he worked, in fact it made  
  
him work faster and harder. Olivia picked the song up from him, believing he made up  
  
the delightful tune.  
  
Olivia walked slowly down the hall tightening her house coat. The sound became louder  
  
as she walked down the stairs. She gasped in astonishment to see the fire back on, and a  
  
lady in the rocking chair, playing a small tune on a Viola. When the lady was finished  
  
she placed the instrument onto her lap and smiled warmly toward the young girl.  
  
"Where did you come from?", Olivia panicked, "don't you understand Mam this is  
  
breaking in and entering. It's against the law." The woman didn't reply, she just raised  
  
up and brushed back Olivia's hair. Olivia backed away ghastly in a disgusted manner.  
  
"I said!", Olivia screamed but stopped. The woman's ears lowered back in  
  
disappointment as she flopped herself onto the couch. The woman looked up toward  
  
Olivia with a frown. She gave a few signals with her hands, and then Olivia noticed her  
  
mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry", she comforted gently, "I didn't know you were deaf." The woman tried  
  
greatly to communicate with Olivia, as the young girl's heart began to crush.  
  
"I don't know sign language", she tried to explain to the woman as much as she possibly  
  
could, but all the woman could do was smile. Olivia had enough of the situation, she  
  
threw her hands in the air with frustration, startling the stranger. Olivia turned around to  
  
see the woman fiddling with the ornaments on the tree. Olivia rushed over and grabbed  
  
the woman's hand, but she had already grabbed a trimming. The woman nodded her head  
  
with encouragement as she placed it into Olivia's palm. The ornament was a small  
  
musical note. Olivia smiled with frustration as she placed it back.  
  
"Yes I know it's music", she said, but the woman wouldn't take this look for an answer.  
  
"What are you doing now????", Olivia wined as the woman took down the painting from  
  
the mantel piece.  
  
"Hey!", Olivia yelled in anger, "Leave that alone." But the woman still didn't hear her.  
  
She opened the frame and grabbed the photo ghastly. Yet Olivia tried to take it from her.  
  
"Please let go", Olivia screamed pushing the woman onto the couch. As quick as the lady  
  
was, she grabbed a pealing from the photo, a pealing of the paint. Falling on the couch  
  
she ripped the pealing off the photo.  
  
"Oh great!", Olivia belittled, "now you've.... ruined it?" Olivia stared oddly toward the  
  
picture. Who was the third person? For over twelve years Olivia believed it was just her  
  
and her father in the picture. She looked over at the woman, who was smiling wildly  
  
toward her. As if she was trying for years to tell her something.  
  
The teenage girl's face turned pale. The woman facing her was the exact woman in the  
  
photo. Olivia swallowed hard as the woman embraced her hard. Tears started streaming  
  
down her face as the woman attempted to brush back her hair once more. Olivia choked  
  
back her sobs and hugged the lady tightly. She knew now, why her father brought her  
  
here.  
  
The next morning Olivia woke up to a large pile of presents under the tree. There were  
  
stockings on the mantel piece. The Christmas tree seemed to shine more than anything  
  
else she had scene, and around her was a woven blanket, almost homemade. Flaversham,  
  
Basil, and Dawson walked down the staircase with groggy looks upon their faces, yet  
  
lightened up to see the sitting room so beautiful.  
  
"What happened Livvy?", Flaversham asked his daughter in awe, "where did all of this  
  
stuff come from?"  
  
"I don't know?", Olivia smiled warmly hugging her father, "and I'm sorry for all the  
  
stress I've put upon you. I didn't mean to be so mean."  
  
"Well since it's morning", Basil smiled delightfully rubbing his hands together, "we can  
  
get an early start upon that case, right Miss Flanchester?" Olivia smiled as she patted the  
  
detective's shoulder.  
  
"No Basil", she explained, "I solved that mystery last night, but thank you anyway."  
  
Basil smiled warmly to the young mouse as Flaversham stared perplexed toward the  
  
change of behavior Olivia gave.  
  
"Dad?", Olivia grinned taking the ornament from the tree, "who's was this?" Flaversham  
  
smiled warmly as he took the small trinket from her grasp.  
  
"It was your mother's", he grinned happily as his daughter embraced her. Basil's eyes  
  
were attracted to the photo once again to find another mouse within the frame.  
  
"Tell me about her?", Olivia cried eagerly, "I desperately need to know of her  
  
disappearance."  
  
"Well", Flaversham started sitting her down, "you're mother was the most kind, most  
  
beautiful, and most loving person that I ever met." Dawson and Basil sat down, Dawson  
  
avoiding the rocking chair, and listened to the story. They too wanted to know about  
  
Mrs. Flaversham.  
  
"What was her name?", Olivia questioned with sparks in her eyes.  
  
"Loraine Kassie Flaversham, though when I first met her she was a Krimerchein",  
  
Flaversham answered continuing, "her father didn't really like me much, he acclaimed I  
  
didn't have a back bone." Basil and Dawson tried so hard not to laugh, especially from  
  
the behavior their associate pulled the evening before.  
  
"He felt that I couldn't take care of her", Flaversham painfully remarked, "but I took a  
  
course in sign language. Not even her father could communicate with her. Just me and  
  
her brother. I was determined to spend the rest of my life with her. We had many great  
  
conversations, I loved her with all my heart. Then when you were two, I made a grave  
  
mistake. I let her go out without an escort or me. She was deaf and mute, and couldn't  
  
scream if she had the ability to." Flaversham tried to keep back in his tears, he could  
  
have cried hysterically that moment. Yet felt he needed to be strong about the event that  
  
occurred so long ago.  
  
"What happened to her?", Olivia asked in sadness and fear.  
  
"She was jumped and robbed", Flaversham answered his daughter's desperate question,  
  
"but the worst part was......" Flaversham rose up from his spot as his tears began to poor  
  
down like waterfalls.  
  
"What?", Dawson asked off the edge of his seat.  
  
"She was three months expecting", Flaversham choked out barring his face into his arms  
  
against the wall, "I blame my self every day for it. There could have been a way to  
  
prevent it, but I caused it all."  
  
"Don't blame yourself Papa", Olivia hugged her father crying as well.  
  
Flaversham walked over to the curio cabinet starring at the Viola within it.  
  
"She used to play it all the time", Flaversham clarified to everyone. Basil's eyes widened  
  
with amazement, that's why he almost smashed his hand in anger the night before.  
  
"She wrote our song Olivia", he smiled, "she may have been deaf, but she had an ear for  
  
music." Olivia choked a laugh within her sobs as she embraced her father tightly.  
  
"She would have loved for you to hear her play", Flaversham sniffed holding his only  
  
daughter.  
  
"I have Papa", she whispered to him, "I have all this time."  
  
The End 


End file.
